


Meteora, the Monster Princess

by Darkraider



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rhombulus is a jerk, Toffee is actually pretty cool in this, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: This is my personal opinion on what I think would have been an interesting twist... I normally don't write for this fandom but the plot twist that Meteora was Eclipsa's daughter caught my attention.This will have more than one chapter- why it says that it is finished is unknown to me.





	1. Chapter 1

"N- no! Please don't hurt me!" Meterora cried out. The 9 year old princess backed away fearfully from the group of monsters, her Butterfly marks drawing the monsters attention. She covered her Butterfly marks quickly when she saw that they had gathered attention and fell backwards harshly. 

She had been running away from the castle when she had been cornered by the monsters. Her mother had been dragged away and crystallized while she hid in a closet. She still didn't understand why her mother had been dragged away... Before she could muse on it longer the monster spoke. 

"Looks like we caught us a princess!" The a monster in the back grinned evilly and laughed. "Huh. She doesn't have a wand." This confused the fish like monster who shook his head. "Whatever. Lets take her to the Boss." They began to approach her, only for a burst of purple magic to force them all back. 

"W-what? No, no, no, no, no!" She watched in horror as her arm turned almost furry, claws growing at the end. "This can't be happening!" She scratched at the furry hand and ignored the monsters for the moment. "I- it can't be!"

The other scaled monster- the more lizard like one- quickly bowed, the others following suit. "Princess, forgive us. We had no idea who you truly were." Meteora stopped scratching at her arm frantically and looked up. "If you would follow us, we have orders concerning you." They all looked cowed and the now less scary looking monster reached out his hand. She still looked wary so he backed away. "I know you are scared. There is no reason to be- at least of me. Our leader is highly skilled in the arts."

"If I follow you, will your boss help me?" The princess climbed to her feet and looked up at the monster. His scaly hand reached out to her and she took it hesitantly. "I do believe so. It just occurred to me that I do not know your name. May I?" Meteora found that she could trust him.

"My name is Princess Meteora, daughter of Queen Eclipsa. And you?" When she finished her sentence the monsters gasped. 

"Daughter of the Dark Queen!"

"Eclipsa's offspring!"

The lizard like monster stood tall and began to speak. "You are the daughter of the only queen of Mewni who ever respected us. You are the daughter of Slepniy, our leader. You are the most important child in this realm." His snout dipped in respect. "And as for my name, it is Toffee."

Meteora's eyes brightened and she stood up straighter. "Like the candy?" 

The other monsters snickered while Toffee sighed. "Yes, child. Like the candy. I see you share the same sweet tooth your mother is said to have." At the mention of her mother she deflated. "That reminds me. Where is Queen Eclipsa?"

"S- she was crystallized by High Commissioner Rhombulus. I don't know why..." A tear dripped down her check before she furiously wiped it away. "They dragged her away. She hid me in a closet." She looked up at the much taller monster and a spark of anger burned bright in her. "Take me to your boss."

"As you command, Princess Meteora."


	2. Chapter 2

Meteora realized how tired she was once she had started walking. Her run from the castle had taken a lot of energy from the young princess and all she wanted to do is lay down in her bed. A yawn came from her and she blushed as the monsters all turned to look. "S- sorry."

Toffee sighed and signaled for the group to stop. "Princess, if you are tired, we can stop for the night. We are close to camp." He truly did not want to stop, but the comfort and safety of the princess was his main concern. "Or, if you would prefer, I can have Syil carry you." He gestured at a bull like monster who looked uncomfortable. 

"I- I'll walk. I do not wish to be a burden upon you. Thank you for the offer, though." She watched as surprise bloomed on Toffee's face. He schooled his features and nodded. "Very well."

The group started walking again, although, unknown to her, Toffee had edged closer, his gaze focused entirely on the fatigued princess who was stumbling over her own feet in her tiredness. He sighed, and surged forward, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. "Hey!" She kicked out before relaxing as she realized how comfortable she actually was. "Ohh..." 

"Comfortable, Princess?" He smiled gently- well  as well as he could with a snout and razor sharp teeth- and shifted slightly. "Sleep. I shall awake you when we are there." Meteora nodded sleepily and closed her eyes, her arms falling to her sides as she feel asleep. "Rest well, Princess Meteora. Your father would want it so..." Toffee brushed his hand over her Butterfly marks. "And so would your mother..."


	3. Almost

"Princess, we are here." Toffee shook the limp princess who laid in his arms gently, smiling slightly as she growled at him. "Would you like to meet your father?" At that, she started to awake. 

"My father?" Meteora was content to sleep in the arms of the monster who was carrying her but the mention of her unknown father awoke her. "He's here?" She was both excited and scared to meet the monster who had sired her. She wished her mother was here with her but clenched her fists in anger as she recalled why Eclipsa couldn't. 

Toffee shook her gently, placing her on the ground so she could walk on her own. "Thank you, Toffee." He dipped his head in acknowledgment and gestured towards a small settlement. Fires lit the way towards the gate and she took a deep breath. Her father was here! She wondered what he looked like... Was he tall? Or short, like her mother? Was he pinkish red like her arm? How many eyes did he have? She was lost in her curiosity until she realized she was standing right outside the tall gates. "C- can you please open the gates, Toffee? I fear I am not tall enough." She mentally cursed her mother's short stature. The lizard like smirked slightly. 

"Siblil, if you would." The monster who she had not known the name of till now sighed. She had a wolf-like appearance but stood on two paws. "Yes, General." She backed up slightly, and took in a deep breath then /howled/. Loud.

The gates opened quickly and Meteora stared in wonder and no small amount of fear at the sheer number of monsters at the gate who were armed with weapons and nets. "General!" The monsters all put down their weapons and moved out of the way, forming a path. 

They all seemed to notice the child at the same time. Weapons were picked up and she could see the excitement on some of their faces. "Who is that Mewman?" "She's royal!"

Toffee shook his head and sighed. "All will be explained. I am to take the child to the High Commander." His voice was firm and he narrowed his eyes. The monsters all stared at the child who covered her cheeks quickly. She looked down at her feet and blushed. 

"Now, move. This Mewman has an appointment with King Slepniy."


End file.
